This is an interview study of adolescents and their parents to better understand the processes of assent and parental permission for adolescents in research. The study involves face to face interviews with adolescents and their parents. We aim to include teens that represent the full spectrum of research participants from healthy volunteers to teens with chronic or terminal illnesses. Data is in the process of being collected. To date, we have interviewed over 100 pairs of adolescent-parent. Our goal is 150 pairs.